Cincuenta Cosas
by oneperfectfit
Summary: 50 things Tenten will never do or say... although she might end up doing some of them anyways. Slight Neji/Ten, mostly at the end.


**1. **Tenten will never fall in love with Lee.

**2. **Tenten will also never fall in love with Gai-sensei.

**3. **Tenten will never take her hair down in public. Ever. No matter what the circumstances are.

**4. **Tenten will never pass by a shop that has weapons on sale, especially if it half off.

**5. **Tenten will never admit it, but Neji once hit the target one more time then she did with a kunai, depiste the fact that he is fairly horrible with throwing things.

**6. **Tenten will also never admit that that day she had a fever of one hundred and two and cramps; as well as a raging headache and a huge bruise on her side that started just under her arm and continued to below her hip.

**7. **Tenten will never tell anyone when she is sick. They usually have to wrestle her into bed, and sometimes not even that works

**8. **Tenten will also never admit when she is horribly wounded either. Once, Neji had to carry her to the hospital.

**9. **Tenten will never make toast and not burn it to cinders.

**10. **Tenten will also never make eggs over easy and have the yokes break; they turn out perfect every time.

**11. **Tenten will never admit when she is nervous.

**12. **Tenten will never tell anyone when she is sad.

**13. **Tenten will never tell Neji that once she was horribly intimidated by him once.

**14. **Tenten will never tell anyone else her secrets.

**15. **Tenten will also never tell anyone else anyone else's secrets.

**16. **Tenten will never cry in public.

**17. **Tenten will never wear extremely low-cut shirts in public. (In private is another matter…)

**18. **Tenten will also never wear skirts with a slit up to her navel either, unlike some of the girls that she knows.

**19. **Tenten will never admit that she is beautiful. Even when she is told she is beautiful, she will not believe it. It is one of her bigger faults.

**20. **Tenten will never give compliments if she doesn't sincerely mean it. She is definitely not one for false flattery.

**21. **Tenten will never get so drunk that she cannot hold herself upright.

**22. **Tenten will never tell anyone that when she has children, they have to turn out to be two boys and one girl and their names will have to turn out to be Tsurugi, Hiroshi, and her girl will be Emiko.

**23. **Tenten will never tell anyone that once her dearest ambition was to be married with children. _That _had been firmly replaced with her ambition to be a good kunoichi, and quickly too.

**24. **Tenten will never tell anyone about the tattoo on her hipbone that she got with Sakura late one night. Sakura has a small one with the kanji for peace on one hipbone and the other hipbone says promise so the entire phrase reads 'promise peace'. Tenten's tattoo is the kanji for hope.

**25. **Tenten will also never, ever, _ever _get another tattoo.

**26. **Tenten will also never dye her hair.

**27. **Tenten will never admit that she has been described as a 'skirmisher' by far too many people.

**28. **Tenten will never give up.

**29. **Tenten will never break down.

**30. **Tenten will never desert someone she loves.

**31. **Tenten will never admit that she is always chewing her lips, even though she has been called on it _so _many times by _so _many different people.

**32. **Tenten will never cut her hair too short.

**33. **Tenten will never kill for the fun of it.

**34. **Tenten will never understand why some people enjoy killing. When she kills, it is to protect. Or it is a mission that she has been assigned. But she doesn't take any pleasure from it.

**35. **Tenten will never tell someone that the person that they have fallen in love with will never love them back.

**36. **Tenten will also never set anyone up on a blind date, having suffered through a few too many herself.

**37. **Tenten will never give up books.

**38. **Tenten will never give up her weapons.

**39. **Tenten will never give up on falling in love. Even though-

**40. **Tenten will never fall in love.

**41. **Tenten will never admit that she was wrong on that subject.

**42. **Tenten will never fall in love with one of her teammates.

**43. **Tenten will never admit that she was wrong here too.

**44. **Tenten will never hate Neji, no matter how badly they have fought in the past.

**45. **Tenten will never tell him that she loves him.

**46. **Tenten will never admit it is a good thing that he did it first, because she wouldn't have been able to say those words first. And then she does say it, second.

**47. **Tenten will never cheat.

**48. **Tenten will never get married.

**49. **Tenten will never admit that she was wrong about that one also.

**50. **And Tenten will never fall out of love with Neji. After all, with all of the things that she was wrong about love and Neji, and love in general, she has to be right sometimes. Like when their children are named exactly what she had had planned. Although she was wrong in that she would only have three children, but she did know that Emiko would have a twin sibling: her belly was too big for it to only be one, even though the ultrasounds were very rarely wrong (but they were in that case). And she even let Neji pick out the other girl's name, Kinuka.

Because of all the things Tenten says she will never do or say, she is wrong about some of them. Some, she _does _end up doing.

But she will still never, ever, _ever _get another tattoo.


End file.
